


Headcanons and Drabbles

by GothChickWriting



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Yandere, more tags will be added in the future, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothChickWriting/pseuds/GothChickWriting
Summary: A series of headcanons and drabbles that have been requested to me for Tokyo Ghoul specifically.





	1. Requests Are Open!

**I will write:**

*F! Reader/character(s)

*Fluff, smut, yandere, fantasy, horror, and headcanons 

*Most characters (unless I’m not familiar with them, they are in my “No” list, or they are characters outside the list of series I have)

*Het and femslash

*Humanoid characters (nekos, nagas, or characters similar to Tokoyami from BNHA)

*Most kinks except what I have listed below. I’m fairly flexible, but please keep it to a handful of what you need.

**I will NOT write:**

*Character x character

*Underage, scat, vomit, watersports, bestiality, incest, or feet.

**Requests are open for:**

RWBY, Demon Slayer, My Hero Academia, Overwatch, Diabolik Lovers, Tokyo Ghoul, Black Butler, and Seven Deadly Sins

**My “No” characters:**

Mineta, Principal Nezu, Kureo Mado, and Tanaka


	2. Uta x F! Reader Headcanons: Next Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** Hello! I'm so sad from the lack of TG content. Could I please Request Hc's of Uta with a fem! S/o whose the complete opposite of him, but they bond over their love of art and tattoos that they have. Bonus points if she has white hair to contrast against his own. I'd just love to know what others would think about their relationship, seeing this intimidating Gothic man dating a sweet and loving girl lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have quite the soft spot for these sort of couples as well! I got you, Babe. I hope I did your request justice.

* You walk into his shop by accident. Typically, human customers make his heart race but you? Your scent hit Uta with the force of a train.

* He had to take a moment to collect himself in the back while you browsed his wares. Much to his embarrassment, Uta had to wipe some drool off on his sleeve.

* You just smelled. So. _Sweet._

* The ghoul put on his shades and came out to greet you. You stood out against the dark contrast of his shop with the bright summer dress you wore.

* Uta is a professional if nothing else. He takes your measurements when you like a mask that is much too small for you. The cute animal design was meant for a child whose mother would pick it up next week.  
* His questions are… personal. But I assure you, they are to make a mask best suited to you!

* “Do you have a boyfriend? A girlfriend, perhaps? No tattoos or piercings… You must be very modest. Someone who is perfect for a babydoll.”

* Your face is hot and his is too once you laugh and mention the cheeky little tattoo you have on smack dab on your butt cheek. “My parents would have killed me if I came back from my road trip and they saw I had a tattoo… so I thought why not hide it?” It’s a simple rose, but _fuck_ if that didn’t break him.

* You find yourselves talking as he sketches. You take in just how handsome he is. The dark and mysterious thing is your type and Uta fit that bill perfectly. You’re both equally distracted. You admiring the intricate artwork on his body, and he finds himself drawing roses.

* It’s late. You need to go home. Three hours had come and gone. Uta offers to walk you back. His ward isn’t exactly safe.

* His arm is wrapped around you the whole way there. Not only is it the gentlemanly thing to do, but it screams “this is mine”.

* He thinks to himself that _this_ alley is the one he’ll pull you into to eat you. That he’ll definitely save a piece of you to remember such a treat by. Maybe he could cut away your tattoo once he’s had his fill and have it preserved? But he passes that alley as you both talk, then the next, and another. And eventually you’re pointing to an apartment. “That one’s mine.”

* Uta walks you to your door and you ask when you could expect your mask. “Next week.” You smile and tuck a few of the loose white strands of hair away from your face. He wonders if it’s your natural color. It’s fitting for a nice girl like you.

* “It’s a date then.”

* Uta gorges himself when he gets home to his shop. It’s not as sweet as you would be, but he’ll manage.

* Next week comes so fast and his waste bin is filled with crumpled designs. He has nothing to give you when you arrive, simply because he couldn’t think of an animal that would do you justice.

* “Hey, there’s always next week. Why don’t we get some coffee? You seem exhausted.” He’d love some.

* There are a lot of “next weeks”.

*Tuesday is eventually your special day. His shop closes early and Uta takes you out to coffee.

* You get a lot of odd looks for sure. And you don’t quite understand when some people tell you that they didn’t think you’d be his type. When you press further, most don’t give you the answers you want. You assume it’s because of how you dress and your bright colors. And honestly? You can see that.

* Once an elderly woman approached you while you were alone when Uta went to collect your order. Her heart was in the right place, but she asked so hesitantly if you were okay with him. As if Uta had brought you to a coffee shop against your will. You smile and give a curt nod. “Thanks for your concern.” She seemed like she wanted to say something more, but the granny is gone by the time Uta returns to your table.

* “Do you know her?”

* “No, but I’m more interested in the _handsome_ man holding my coffee anyways.”

* He raises a nearly nonexistent brow in your direction. You can imagine the amusement in his eyes despite his ever-present shades. “The same handsome man who’s paid for coffee three weeks in a row?”

* “I’ll pay you back… Next week.”


	3. Yandere! Kaneki x Reader: In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i just want to say that i love “The Nanny”!! i was so tense reading the whole fic hahahah. if requests are still open, may i request a yandere! kaneki? maybe where kaneki has had a crush on reader since before his ghoul days and now that he’s a ghoul, he decided to keep her and take care of her? thanks before!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In your arms, I feel safe._

It was hypnotic to watch him brew each cup perfectly, but you came to know that this was how Kaneki let himself think. Like the coffee, he brewed on your words until he was ready to discuss them. You hated it. How he could be so calm about all of this?

So, when he motioned for you to sit with him on the couch, you begrudgingly complied. “I’ve thought about what you’ve said.” You took a sip from the cup he’d made you. The coffee was just how you liked it and it made it difficult to be mad at someone you held dear to your heart. The fact that Kaneki did something so simple yet so heartfelt after all the nasty things you’d said to him.

Why couldn’t he just shout at you like you did to him?

Still, you waited with bated breath. Your eyes stung with tears. Despite the time he took to think, to breathe, you knew what his answer would be. “Y/N,” He tucked some of your hair behind your ear and that was all it took for your tough façade to crack. The tears flowed freely now. “This is just temporary. I promise.”

“I want to go _home_, Kaneki. I want to go back to school, I want to work, I want to talk with Hide, I just…” A sob bubbled up your throat and made you feel so hopeless and you only crumbled further when he pulled you closer. You never thought you’d miss something as mundane as work until you began to go stir crazy in his home. He felt so safe. You were bundled up in the arms one of your best friends, and when his chin rested atop your head, you only clutched at him tighter.

Hide was a blessing. He’d opened the door to the love of his life, but it always felt like you were something that was out of his reach. An unrecognized saint among the masses. So, he searched elsewhere to not break the friendship the three of you shared. That choice ruined his life, but it opened his eyes.

There were dangers at every turn and there was no one to trust. There was only you and Hide. With Hide in the CCG, there was still one thing he could protect. You. How you hadn’t been snatched up and laid out on someone’s dinner table was beyond Kaneki. You smell amazing. He could get a whiff just passed your body wash and perfume, and it made his mouth water.

“I’ll tell you what.” You perked up at this. There was finally some sort of middle ground that you’d do anything for. “We’ll go out for dinner tonight and enjoy some fresh air.” He wiped at your tears as he spoke. Kaneki sat back and enjoyed how you bounced up from the couch and scrambled to his room. Your coffee was all but forgotten on the table.

You dug through the suitcase that Kaneki had you pack in the middle of the night all those weeks ago. The thought of a few hours of freedom blinded you to the gleam in his eyes behind his soft smile. He knew just where to walk with someone as tantalizing as you. The rough patches where ghouls were tearing at each other for a good meal. And when you were faced with the monsters in this world, you’d run back to him.

He’ll take care of you, just like you took care of him. No matter what ghoul he had to eat to keep his promise.


End file.
